


Favorite Record

by xx_mcrtist_xx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, M/M, Short Story, based on favorite record by fall out boy, its sort of cute i think, sort of ties to my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_mcrtist_xx/pseuds/xx_mcrtist_xx
Summary: a short prinxiety storyi wrote based on the song favorite record by fall out boy enjoy
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Favorite Record

On a beautiful day in July at some point in time two people were on a drive together.  
Roman was driving and virgil was sitting in the shotgun seat and they were heading to a place to view the sunset. On the way they were listening to music with the windows rolled down screaming the lyrics. 

Once they arrived roman opened the trunk and got out some blankets, snacks, some bottles of coke and a bluetooth speaker. Virgil paired his phone to the speaker and started playing some music. The song that was playing was “nine in the afternoon” by Panic! At the Disco. Roman stood up and reached his hand out to Virgil helping him stand up. They started to dance together. They kept dancing until the sun went down and they started to pack up. 

On the drive back home “summertime” by My Chemical Romance started playing. Roman waited for the song to end so he could ask Virgil something. “Virgil can I be your boyfriend?” virgil froze up for a moment before responding with “yes!”.

They fell asleep pretty soon after arriving back at the hotel.   
The next day they packed up their stuff and went back to the tour bus because they had a tour to finish. 

The end.


End file.
